The present invention relates to surface coating compositions. More particularly, the invention pertains to surface coating compositions suitable for coating the surface of concrete, asphalt, metals or the like, which consist essentially of (a) at least one of coal tar and asphalt, (b) an epoxy resin and (c) at least one of tetrasubstituted boron salts of onium ions and tetrasubstituted boron salts of imidazolium ions.
The damage of a paved street has recently become severer with a marked increase in the volume of auto traffic. For example, the appearance of holes or cracks of various sizes, the smoothening of skidproof road surface, the exposure of the surface of metals used in a bridge, etc., the melt flow of an asphalt-paved road owing to high temperature in summer, etc. occur. Various compositions consisting of coal tar and asphalt and an epoxy resin have heretofore been used in order to reduce the abrasion of a paved road and the damages caused by rain, heat, the spreading of anti-freezing salts, etc. However, the properties of prior art compositions have not been sufficient to reduce the above-mentioned damages of a road, and their improvement has been required.